Can Sara go back to work after this Ordel
by sarasidle3
Summary: Sara and 6 officers are acttacked
1. the crime scene

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM I WISHED I DID THO I ONLY OWN GORGE AND ANY OTHER CHARTER I MAKE UP ALONG THE WAY.  
  
Summery: Sara and 6 cops get attacked.  
  
Sara had been given a homicide case and had to work it solo. Catherine had a decomp, Grissom and Warrick had a home invasion gone wrong and nick was off sick.  
  
I hope Nick feels better Sara thought as she drove to the crime scene.  
  
After 10minutes Sara finally reached the house she saw six police officers outside the house.  
  
Sara excited her SUV she grabbed her kit from the trunk she then walked up to one of the officers.  
  
Has it been squired Gorge? Said Sara.  
  
Yeah Sidle it's all yours said the officer.  
  
Ok I will shout if I need anything said Sara.  
  
Oh Sara she's up stairs in her bedroom said the officer.  
  
Ok thanks said Sara.  
  
As Sara went in the front door she could see there was a struggle so she made her way up the stairs and as she reaches the top she hears a noise so she goes in to the bathroom to see none in there besides a CAT.  
  
She turned to leave and continue down the hall.  
  
Sara suddenly feels a pain seer though her Abdomen she drops her kit and falls to the floor gabbing her abdomen she can tell she has been shot. She looks around to see a dark haired man around 6ft standing in front of her.  
  
He started to walk to over to her barring a Bowie Knife she found herself thinking of Nick.  
  
He then knelt down next to her and raised the Bowie Knife high above his head and brought it down slicing through her thigh and making her scream and then he pulled it out again making her scream even louder.  
  
Sara turned to the stairs and saw another two men coming up the stairs covered in blood the man standing over her picked her up and as he did so she screamed out in pain he then thought here in to the other men who were now at the top of the stairs they held on to her.  
  
The man that stabbed and shot her walked over to her once again this time he took Sara's Gunn, Pager, Radio and Cellphone and though them to the ground.  
  
Can't have you telling your buddies at the Lab now can we he said with an EVIL tone.  
  
The three men then thou Sara down the stairs.  
  
Bye Sara I hoped you enjoyed your life because none is coming to help you all three men said then they left though the front door.  
  
Sara gritted her teeth through the pain and crawled out the front door the site she saw was horrible and sickening. Three men drove by and fired one more last shot and cot her in the shoulder. As she screamed in pain they left. She managed to get to a police officer she rolled him over but only his body rolled he had been decapitated she called to her car as fast as she could thought the pain.  
  
When she got in she saw all 6 officers Dead but they were butchered she then started the car and ripped out of there with speed.  
  
I HOPE U LIKED IT PLZ BE KIND ............................. 


	2. The after math

Sara climbed into the SUV and ripped out of the crime scene with speed. All she could do was drive. As she was driving down the strip heading for the hospital she grabbed the radio from the dash and started calling for help.  
  
"This is CSI Sidle. I need back up immediately. I don't care who helps just hurry."  
  
To her disappointment the only answer she got to her call was static. She started to cry into her radio. "Someone help me please. We've been attacked! Six officers down."  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang and Sara was lurched forward. She looked into the rear view to see the grill of a truck ramming into the SUV.  
  
The SUV does a triple summersault and lands on the roof. Bystanders just watch in horror. One Good Samaritan runs to the car to see no driver but the steering wheel, radio and driver seat covered in blood.  
  
"Someone call an ambulance now!" he shouts.  
  
Someone finds Sara lying six feet away. He runs up to her. She looks as if she was thrown through the windscreen as the SUV somersaulted. She is nearly unconscious.  
  
"Darlin', what's your name?" he asks in a Texan accent.  
  
'Oh god, Nick. He's here. Thank god. I wish he got here sooner. He must have heard me on the radio.' thinks Sara.  
  
"Ni---Nick" she says.  
  
"Darlin', who's Nick. My name is Bill," said the truck driver.  
  
Bill finds an ID card on the road next to Sara. He picks it up and it reads,  
  
CSI Sidle, Sara Crime Lab Las Vegas, Nevada ID No...223345998130  
  
The picture on the ID is the same girl that is lying near dead on the road.  
  
"Where the hell is that ambulance. She's dying, for god's sake."  
  
As he says this he hears the faint noises of a siren. They are slowly getting closer.  
  
"Bout time."  
  
"Is your name Sara Sidle, Darlin'?" he asks.  
  
"Yes, how did you know that?" whispers Sara.  
  
"I found your ID lying on the road," he answers.  
  
"Ok," replies Sara as best she could.  
  
"God Sara, what the hell has happened to you? Are you ok?" asks Hank, one of the paramedics.  
  
"Crime scene gone bad," says Sara. "I'll cope. I need to see Nick. I need to tell him..."  
  
"Tell him what?" asks Hank.  
  
"That I... I love him."  
  
"Ok, let's get you stabilised and to the hospital. I'll get Larry to radio Nick on the way. If that doesn't work we'll page him as soon as we get there. Larry get the gurney we need to get Sara in fast."  
  
As soon as they got to the hospital Sara was taken straight into the operating theatre.  
  
BACK AT THE LAB  
  
Grissom is in the break room with Catherine and Warrick. Each one lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Catherine had closed her case. As usual it was the victim's wife hoping to collect on a major insurance policy.  
  
Grissom and Warwick have a dead end. The evidence points to a home invasion gone wrong.  
  
The ringing of Grissom's cell phone breaks the silence.  
  
"Gris, it's Hank. We have Sara at the hospital. She's in the OR. She's really bad. We need you here to sign the forms as you are her emergency contact. She's asking for Nick but we can't get hold of him."  
  
"Leave it to me. I know where he is. We'll be there as soon as possible." Replies Grissom.  
  
As Grissom ends the call he turns to Catherine and Warwick with a grave look on his face.  
  
"What's up boss," they both ask.  
  
Grissom replies, "It's Sara. She's in hospital. Cath can you get Nick on his cell. Sara's asking for him. Catherine and Warwick ask in unison, "What happened? Is she ok?"  
  
"Let's go. We need to get there now," says Grissom.  
  
As they are walking through the corridors towards the exit they bump into Greg.  
  
"Where are you all off to at this ripe hour. The night is only just beginning."  
  
"Sara's hurt. She's in hospital," Warwick answers for the team.  
  
"Oh my god. Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"Don't know man. We'll let you know as soon as we do," replies Warwick.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes Greg. We promise. Now we really have to be going. Cath did you get hold of Nick?" says Grissom.  
  
She replies, "Did that boss, he's meeting us there.  
  
They walked away leaving Greg staring at their backs.  
  
As they got to the hospital Grissom says, "If you'll excuse me I have some forms to fill in."  
  
Catherine and Warwick proceed to the waiting room to await news of Sara.  
  
30 minutes later as Grissom signs the last form a doctor asks, "Is Gil Grissom here?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"We have Sara stable. She has sustained serious gun shot and stab wounds but she should make a full recovery."  
  
Grissom says, "Thank you doctor.  
  
Grissom joins Catherine, Warwick and Nick in the waiting room. As he sits down they all hear the doctor shouting from the direction of Sara's room, "Start compressions now. She's crashing!!!!!!!!!" 


	3. Sara tells Nick how she feels

Nick ran to Sara's room to find her sleeping peacefully. He was followed closely be Grissom, Catherine and Warwick, who found the same thing.  
  
"Thank God, I thought they were talking about Sara" Nick says as he turns to the others.  
  
"You've got to tell her, man," says Warwick as the team all breath a sigh of relief.  
  
"I know but now is not the time," replies Nick.  
  
"Tell who what?" the other two ask.  
  
"Nothing, we'll tell you later. It's nothing to do with work," Nick and Warwick answer in unison.  
  
"Nick, will you stay with Sara and let us know when she wakes up?" asks Grissom.  
  
"What? Why Nick?" Catherine jumps in to ask before Nick has a chance to reply.  
  
"The reason I asked Nick Catherine, was that Sara was asking for him," replies Grissom with a tense edge to his voice.  
  
"Ah Cath, Gris is right. Sara was asking for Nick. Hank told us," says Warwick.  
  
"Ok, fine. Nick stays," replies an annoyed Catherine.  
  
"Thank you. Now that that's settled Warwick would you phone Brass and tell him to meet us at Sara's crime scene.  
  
"Sure. Nick make sure Sara knows that we are all here to help her when she wakes up. Ok man," says Warwick as he gets up to leave.  
  
"I will. Later man. Bye guys," replies Nick.  
  
As the others leave Nick turns and sits in the chair next to Sara's bed and waits for her to wake up.  
  
Half an hour later Catherine, Grissom and Warwick arrive at Sara's crime scene.  
  
"There's Brass," says Warwick as they pull up.  
  
Brass approaches the SUV as they get out.  
  
"I wouldn't go any further. This is the most horrific crime scene that I have ever seen," says Brass.  
  
Catherine turns to look and raises her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Oh my god" she says as she sees the police officers lying scattered over the crime scene.  
  
"Now we know what Sara meant by crime scene gone bad," says Warwick.  
  
BACK AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
Sara's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. She spotted Nick sitting at her bedside reading "The Wonderful World of Birds".  
  
"Nick," says Sara in what could barely considered a whisper.  
  
Nick didn't respond. It was obvious that he never heard her.  
  
"Nick," says Sara a bit louder than before.  
  
Nick looked up to see Sara's big brown eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Sara," was all Nick could say as he moved from the chair to Sara's side putting the down the mag as he went.  
  
"Nick the car is totalled. Grissom and the Sheriff are gonna be mad at me cos of the car," says Sara, her voice full of concern.  
  
"Sara, no one is mad at you. What do you mean about the car?" replies Nick.  
  
"I was hit be a truck from behind and was thrown from the car."  
  
"But Hank said that it was a crime scene gone bad."  
  
"It was but I got in the car and was on my way here when I was hit."  
  
"Ok. Where were you when you got hit?"  
  
"Out by Desert Palms Casino."  
  
"Ok. I am going to phone Gris and get him to check it out. I'll just be a minute."  
  
Nick turns and leaves but before he gets to the door Sara calls his name.  
  
"Nick."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"N...Nick I."  
  
"Sara? What is it? Would you just say."  
  
"Ni.........Nick I love you."  
  
PLEASE GIVE ME 10 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 4. 


End file.
